Baby Names
"Baby Names" is the first segment of the eighty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 1, 2016. Summary The McStuffins family comes up the name for the baby. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Andre Robinson as Donny McStuffins *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh *Cristina Milizia as Lala *Dawnn Lewis as Grandma McStuffins *Kari Wahlgren as Maya McStuffins Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Love That Little Baby Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Donny: (About the new baby) We should call her Apple Pie. (Everyone laughing) Doc: I know we can't call her Apple Pie, but what is her name? Dr. McStuffins: We haven't figured that out yet. Mr. McStuffins: Her birth mother did tell us she loved the name Alanna. That was her grandmother's name. We thought we could use that as a middle name. Dr. McStuffins: We haven't picked out a first name yet. But don't worry. We didn't have names for you kids when we brought you home from the hospital either. Mr. McStuffins: When the right name came to us, we just knew that was it. Doc: Hey, everyone. For those of you who haven't met her already, this is Lala. Lala: Hi, everybody. Doc: Please make her feel welcome in the nursery. I picked her out special to give to my new baby sister. Lambie: Time for a new-toy group cuddle. (Everyone gives Lala a cuddle) Lala: Lala likes it. Doc: Now I have a big announcement. Chilly: Well, I love announcements. Oh, unless they're scary announcements. Let me know if it's gonna be scary so I can cover my ears, okay? Doc: It's good, not scary. But I want you all to promise to remain calm. Stuffy: No problem, Doc. If there's one thing dragons do best, it's that we know how to stay calm. Lambie: Unless there's a spider around. Stuffy: Spider! Where's the spider? Bad spider! Doc: There's no spider around. Hallie: So what's the announcement, Doc? These hippo ears wanna hear. Doc: Okay. Don't go crazy, but if you look over there in the crib, the baby's here. (All the toys get excited and run over to the crib to see the new baby) Lambie: Doc, what's the baby's name? Doc: She doesn't have a name yet. Lala: (Gasp) But if baby doesn't have a name, what am I gonna call her? Doc: Don't worry. She'll have a name soon. We'll know her name when we find it. Lala: (After being taken to the clinic) I have a feeling we're not in the nursery anymore. Hallie: You're in Doc McStuffins' clinic for stuffed animals and toys. Lala: Oh, no. Did I get thrown out of the baby's room 'cause baby doesn't like Lala? Doc: No, Lala. We brought you here to give you a checkup. Lala: A checkup? That sounds scary. Chilly: Checkups, scary? Oh, no. I am scared of most things, but checkups are the most wonderful things in the world. Lambie: They're how Doc finds out if you're healthy. Lala: You won't hurt Lala? Hallie: Sugar, Doc's as gentle as a Jersey June bug. Doc: My little baby sister had to get a checkup, too, before she came home from the hospital. Lala: Baby got a checkup? Then it must be good. Lala wants a checkup, too. Doc: You seem to be as healthy as new toy can be. Except you tore a rip in your shoulder when you fell. Lala: Oh, no! Now baby won't like Lala. Stuffy: Doc has fixed up rips a bazillion times worse than that. Doc: That's right, Lala. And if you just hold still a moment, I'll get your rip all stitched up. Lambie: Oh, it'll be okay. Just hold my hand, and look at me. Hallie: Look at all of us. We're your family now. Stuffy: We love you! Professor Hootsburgh: The new baby needs all your love. Lala: Oh, I will love her so much. I know she's too little now, but I can't wait until she says my name. Lambie: That's right, Lala. Because not only are you her baby toy, but she's also your little girl. Doc: Just like Lambie belongs to me, and I belong to Lambie. Doc: Has anyone thought of a name for the baby yet? Dr. McStuffins: Not yet, Doc. We've been too busy. Donny: And they still don't like Spooky Baby Alien Eyes. Doc: Well, what do you think of the name Maya? Mr. McStuffins: Hmm. Maya McStuffins. Dr. McStuffins: Maya Alanna McStuffins. Everyone: That's it! Doc: Did you hear that, Lala? The baby's name is Maya Alanna McStuffins. Hallie: I know kids give their toys names all the time. Doc: But I've never heard of a toy naming their kid before. Lala: Oh. So I'm a good baby toy? Doc: You're a great baby lovie toy, Lala. Trivia *Though Doc's family think that Maya's new name comes from Doc herself, it was actually Lala who named Maya. Gallery Maxresdefault_235.jpg Lala watching over Maya.jpg Image-DCF5_5701277F.jpg L_0000000000068192_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e29-ingested.jpg Baby_Names_Night_Night_11247796.jpg vlcsnap-2016-10-22-08h42m02s639.png Love_that_little_baby_song.jpg Baby_Names.png Maya McStuffins.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_with_lala.jpg Doc-mcStuffins.png 7c1f7dfd240e07a754ecb52f59b47b602fd51e76.jpg Special Eisodes Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 3